Lucky Klutz
by Masakatskie
Summary: what does Romeo do when Wendy is in danger? well lets find out.


This is my first fanfic so im sorry if it's a little rough.

this is a Wendy and Romeo pairing because they are just so cuteXD

Lucky Klutz

general pov

It was a nice day outside and all was calm, well as calm as it ever is at fairy tail. Natsu and Gray were arguing (again) and so Elfman joined in and then so did Laxus and Gajeel and soon the entire guild was fighting and tearing the guild apart. Wendy had been sitting quietly at the bar with Lucy and Mira, but decided maybe she wanted to try and join in the fight. she had been at fairy tail for a while and is now 15 but had never joined in a fairy tail fight. so she got and started to walk towards the fight and fell when she was almost there. she was close enough to the fighting that she had to fear being stepped on, and she would have been crushed if Romeo hadn't seen her fall and yelled at everyone to stop fighting while he went to help Wendy. he walked over to her and said

"are you ok? you should be more careful. here let me help you up." he offered her his hand and she took it blushing. embaressed to be seen on the floor by Romeo, not that she didn't fall all the time anyways.

"thanks." she said shyly blushing so red she looked ready to explode, or at least fall through the floor and never show her face again.

_oh my god!_ she thought _i can't believe i fell in front of Romeo. i could just die, i bet he thinks im such a klutz. _she was still blushing and Romeo noticed.

_hmm. _he thought _i wonder what she's blushing about? i wonder if it bothers her that i helped her? but i couldnt just leave her there she could have gotten hurt._ he looked at Wendy again and couldn't help but think _dang she is just to cute when she's embaressed. she turns all red and it makes her eyes shine. it makes me want to kiss her so bad. _he started to lean in to kiss her but then he realized what he was about to do and jerked back and said

"i.. i'm sorry". and he ran away leaving a very confused Wendy and a disapointed guild.

Lucy walked over about to say that Wendy should follow Romeo when aparently Wendy came up with it on her own and jumped up and ran after Romeo.

"aww, they are just too cute for words!" Mira gushed and her and Lucy giggled.

mean while:

While Romeo was hidding in an abandoned shed he started thinking. _dang it why did i have to go and do that? i want to just go and hide and never come back. now Wendy probablly thinks im really weird. _boy he couldn't have been more wrong. because at that time Wendy was thinking almost the exact opposite.

_oh my god i think he was about to kiss me! im so happy! but why did he run away? does he really not actually like me? maybe he was playing a prank on me. oh i hope not. i really like him and i hope that since he almost kissed me he likes me too._ she kept searching for him and finally found him.

"Romeo? are you ok? what are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"go away." Romeo said without looking up. _if i act like nothing happend maybe she will think she was imagning things and not think about it._

"but..._sniff _i was worried about you but if you don't want to talk to me i understand." Wendy said with tears in her eyes. she turned to walk away when Romeo's hand suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"im sorry i was just embaressed thats all, you don't have to leave it's ok." Romeo said.

"oh, then im sorry that i embaressed you in front of the guild." Wendy said crying even harder now. _it must have been so embaressing to be seen almost kissing me he must have felt ready to die. i didnt think i was that embaressing._

"No, No thats not it. i was embaressed and scared about how you would react to me almost ki...kissing you." he said blushing really brightly. "i..i really like you Wendy and i have for a while i was just to scared to tell you because i thought you would reject me." Wendy just looked at him in shock.

"you like me?" Romeo just nodded his head, to afraid to speak. "why didn't you tell me earlier?!" she exclaimed. Romeo just looked at her

"what?" he finally managed to say.

"i..i've liked you for a long time too Romeo." Wendy said shyly.

"Really?! i...i can't believe it!" Romeo said " i'm so glad!" he smiled brighly and walked over to her and hugged her tight. at first Wendy was too shocked to do anything but she eventually relaxed and hugged him back.

"i'm glad too." she said happily. they both look at each other. Romeo moves his head closer slowly so he didn't scare her away and kissed her softly. Then he looked at her and said

"does this mean i can be your boyfriend?"

"of course!" Wendy said smiling. then they kiss again and grab each others hands and walk back to the guild together.

yay! im done:) thanks for taking your time to read this. i just think Wendy and Romeo are so cute!


End file.
